listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus/N
---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ---- =Non-English Wikias= Bengali (bn) Chinese (zh) * 香港交通百科全書 (info)(zh.) * HKTKPC百科 (zh.) * Half-Life (zh.) * 伊克堡 (info)(zh.) * Evetaiwan (info) (zh) * Crown (info) (zh.) * Cats (zh.) * Cellchurch (zh.) * 公民行動網維基 (info)(zh.) * 中文教學網 (info) (.zh) * Debme space (zh.) * Predict (zh.) * Kui (zh.) * BloodThrone (zh.) * 三國演義(romancesofthreekingdoms)(zh.) * 革努牛上一朵花 (zh.) * 台澎金馬 (info) (zh.) * Constitution (zh.) * GuildWars (zh.) * 钢铁统计知识库 (info) (zh.) * taizhongbus (zh.) * 踢踏舞維基 (info) (zh.) * 外科醫療wiki (info) (zh.) * 淡江維基網 (info) (zh.) * cssa * 中文品質百科(info) * 食谱大全 (info) * 生命動力學 (info) Chinese plus * GuildWars (zh-cn.) * Propman (zh-hk) * 5bar (zh-cn) * Easyvalley (zh-hk) * 華文版歐美動漫百科 (info) (zh.) Dutch (nl) Finnish (fi) French(fr) * Semaine Infernale (fr) * Guildwars (fr) * WikiFur (fr.) * Freeciv (fr.) * FreeBSD (fr.) * RuneScape (fr) * Education (fr) * Blogging (fr) * Film (fr.) * LaTeX (fr) * EcholaListes (fr.) * Fiction) (info) (fr.) * Dofus (fr.) * Capoeira Wiki (fr.) * 24 (fr.) * La norme juridique (fr.) * Film Critiques (fr.) German (de) * 24 (de.) * Aachen (de.) * Holzboote (de.) * Paldo (de.) * Beamer (de) * Star Wars Fanfiction (de.) * CFD-Wiki (de.) * Diskriminierung (de) * Modell Deutschland (de) * Bartagamen (de.) * B-net (de) * Betreuungsrecht (de.) * Dofus (de.) Hebrew (he) Indonesian (id) tolololpedia.wikia.com Italian (it) * TV (it.) * Mac (it.) * MapleStory (it.) * Internet (it.) * FON (it.) * IPod (it) * SKY (it.) * Technology (it) * Mormon (it) Korean (ko) * Half-Life (ko.) * Constitution (ko.) * TRPG 한국어 Wiki (ko.) * 한국어 Ogame Wiki (ko.) * Medicine (ko.) * Translated Eberron! (ko.) * HowToThink (ko.) * Rits (info) (Ko.) * People (ko.) Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Non-English Wikias listed here: * Romanica (Romanica) Norwegian (no) * Rock (info) (no.) * Comics (no) * Sewing (no.) * Town-titles (no.) * The Sims (no) Polish (pl) * Anime (pl.) * Grand Theft Auto (pl) * Psychology (pl) * history (pl.) * Kafkopedia (pl.) * Pirates (pl) * M jak miłość (pl.) * Aircraft (pl.) Portuguese (pt) Spanish (es) * BikeWiki (es.) * Art (es) * Wikitectura (es.) * Argentinidad (es.) * Blender (es.) * Clarion (es.) * Diabetes (es.) * Coldplay (es.) * Prison Break (es) * Saint Seiya (es) * Wikitendo (es) * Slot Car (es) * Cinepedia (es) * Full Contact (es) * Domótica (es) * Mormon (es) * Economia (es) * Prevención de Riesgos Laborales (es) * 24 (es.) Swedish (sv) Thai (th) * Linux User Groups Unsorted * Pasargada(es.) * Culture and Popular Culture (he.) * DVD (da.) * Keinziklopedie (yi.) * תמיכא"ל (info) * Manga (th.) * Metal (Finnish) * Mythology (sr.) * Freeciv (fi) * Second Life (ru) * Nintendo (pt) * Elder Scrolls (ru) * Films (ru) * kozlekedes (hu.) * Star Wars (bg) * Anime (scandinavian) * Tekken (pt) * Mormon (pt) * Aerosmith Wiki (pt.) * Aircraft (he.) * Airsoft (fi.) * Arab Theatre (ar) * Ancient Egypt (fi.) * Anime) (es.) * 探索芳療Wikia (zh) * Anime) (zh.) * 全美超級模特兒新秀大賽 (zh.) * 水族百科 (info)(zh.) * Arabic (ar.) * Armas de Fogo Wiki (pt.) * Ateísmo (pt.) * Aviation (he) * Bass (pl.) * Astropedia (info) (pl.) * Cartoons (pl.) * 美麗殿堂 (info)(zh.) * 自行車國度 (info) (zh.) * Biology (zh.) * Blogging (sr) * Blogging (he.) * Lightsim (ja.) * Campaigns (Japanese) * Campaigns (ar) * Cancer (he.) * Catholic (pl.) * Sąvokų vikia (info) (lt.) * Concept (ja.) * C ++ (pl.) * Diablo (pl.) * Dofus (pt.) * Dofus (cs.) * 24 (nl.) * Dofus (nl.) * Dofus (es.) * Dungeons and Dragons (pl.) * Dofus (pl.) * 哆啦A夢wiki (info)(zh.) * 同人專用語 (info)(zh.) * .hack (pl) * .hack (es) * .hack (ja) * Educablog (es.) * Education (ca) * Educació Ambiental (info) (ca.) * Ecología (es.) * Engineering (he.) * Eurovision (de.) * Esperanto-komunumo (info) * Esperanto für Polizeibeamte * Exclusión Social (es.) * Fantasy (pl.) * Fiction (pl.) * Ferrocarriles (es.) * Film (de.) * Flyff (de.) * Aircraft (sv.) * Football (pl.) * GameDev (pt-br.) * Gameinfo (de.) * Hattrick (pt.) * Hattrick (es.) * Hattrick (it.) * Hattrick (he.) * History of Humans (sr.) * How To (Spanish) * How To Engineer It (lt.) * How To Engineer It (ja.) * Hunde (info) (de.) * Inheritance (fi) * InheriwikiEs (es.) * Wikinformàtica (ca.) * Informática (es.) * DRM (nl.) * Dragon Ball (es.) * Dreambox (Portuguese) (pt-br.) * Efrat (he.) * Elder Scrolls (nl.) * Final Fantasy (pl.) * Ghost in the Shell (es.) * 全球媒體研究室 (info)(zh.) * Global Lives (pt-br.) * ICOSwiki體驗網 (zh.) * wiki网址导航 (info) (zh.) * Indiana Jones (pl.) * IRC (de.) * Java (fr) * Video Games (fr.) * Judaism (he.) * Kring Der Alchemisten (nl.) * Kirbypedia (es.) * Kolarstwo (pl.) * Knight Rider (pl.) * Lachfisch (de.) * KPM wiki (zh.) * 法律 (info)(zh.) * Learning Note (zh.) * Linux (pt.) * Linux (es.) * Literature (el.) * Literature (pl.) * Mac (de.) * Mac (fr.) * Mac (es.) * Mac (zh.) * 澳門街道維基 (info)(zh.) * Mathematics (de.) * Mathematics (fr.) * Mathematics (es.) * Maxi López (es.) * MediaInfo (es.) * Megadeth (he.) * BloodMetal (pt.) * Metal (pl.) * Mitopédia (pt-br.) * Cazadores de mitos (es.) * Micronations (fi.) * Médecine traditionnelle chinoise (fr.) * Magic: The Gathering (es.) * Mu Online (es.) * Muumitalo (fi.) * Muzairingo椎名林檎 (zh.) * 南昌 (info)(zh.) * Neopets (zh.) * Nintendo (sv) * Das Nintendo-Wiki (de.) * Nintendo-Spirit (fr.) * 任天堂DS (info) (zh.) * OGame (el.) * OGame (hr.) * Paintball (es.) * Pfs(zh.) * PhpBB (nl.) * Power Rangers (pl.) * Pool (zh.) * Politics (he.) * Psychology (ja.) * 屏東縣南極星童軍團 (info)(zh.) * Programação (pt.) * Punk (de.) * PtFood (zh.) (屏東美食wiki) * Radiofísica (es.) * Ragnarok (pl.) * Rammstein (de.) * RuneScape (pt.) * RuneScape (pl.) * RuneScape (bg) * RuneScape (fi.) * RuneScape (es.) * RuneScape (lt) * RuneScape (zh.) * Sages (fr.) * Sages (es.) * 妖怪煉成陣 (info) (zh.) * 讯时网站管理系统 (info) (zh.) * 考研政治百科全书 (info) (zh.) * 維也納新年音樂會資料庫 (info)(zh.) * 珠寶盒 (info) (zh.) * World of Warcraft(hu) * Wildnis (de.) * Watchtower Classic Library Main_Page (ja.) * Web 2.0 (es.) * Wadguia (es.) * Wargamers (ja.) * Wastepedia (pl.) * Buddhism (th.) * Valhalla (zh.) * Video Games (pl.) * Uncyclopedia.de (de.) * Hikipedia (fi.) * 台灣同志運動 (info)(zh.) * Transformers (hu) * Tutorijali (hr.) * Traductoria (pt.) * Tibia (pt.) * Tibia (pl.) * Shaanxi (zh.) * Music (zh.) * Terra-Média (pt-br) * தமிழ் சினிமா (Tamil Cinema) * Csillagok Háborúja (info) (hu.) * Star Wars (nl) * Sport (fi.) * Squeak (es.) * Gatewiki (info)(de.) * Cocina Solar (es.) * Sound horizon(zh.) * South Park (pl.) * Spam wiki (hu.) * Simpsons (pt.) * The Sims (he.) * Árnyékmagyarország (hu.) * RPG (pt-br.) * RPG (bg.) * Rammstein (es.) * Open Source Software (de.) * Need for Speed (he.) * Movies (pl.) * intlfinancialaid (ja.) * HTML (pl) * Hassa ) (ar.) * Harry-Potter-Lexikon (de.) * Поттеромания (info) (ru.) * Harry Potter Wiki (pl.) * Grand Theft Auto (es.) * شرح حديث جبريل (info) * Habbo Hotel (fi.) * Game(zh.) * Futurama (es.) * Neciklopedio (eo.) ** spanish (es) - Habbo Hotel * Futbol * Gaelvicí (ga.) * Ochel * Okaeri * Onderwijs * Le petit Sarko illustré * Peuple * Perdidospedia * 攝影教室 * El Sextante * Pieniny * Política Brasileira * Polmoto * Piratpartiet * Pomorze * POSIX * Линягопедия * Informationsdienst gegen Linksextremismus * Liberalni * Livros * Lokari * Lüneburg * Matheaufgaben * Personal MBA * Multiverso Bate-Boca * ふぇみ * Cinegame * Cinema e cultura * Celiac (ru.) * Cerita Silat (id.) * Что? Где? Когда? (ru.) * Chita * Хронология (ru.) * Documentando * Вселенная «Дозоров» * Druga svetovna vojna * Dyskordia * Ebre * Educación * Edukacja * Föräldraskap * Fotografia * Feuilleton (Kulturwiki) * Egytopia * Eiland * Eincyclopedia * Kinderspiele * Encyklopedia kulinarna * Ladino * Laeuz * La Ruota del Tempo * Italia * Vee6 (IPv6) (id.) * Juraskripten * Kalimán * Karl May (id.) * KBS Forum * Keresztyén fogalmak meghatározása * 美國中文學生團契 * Büdingen * Bydgoszcz * Vzdělání * Warszawa * Wetenschapscommunicatie * Cohetería Experimental y Modelista * Coopera * Couperin * Cthulhupedia (ru.) * Cyber pamokos * Democracia (info) * Désencyclopédie * DesignLivre * Los Insurrectos del Bosque * INTEQ KB * 国際救助隊 * Intragrowth * Intuite * Infocompra * Ikkepedia * Inciclopedia * Ilercavònia (ca.) * Hexenzirkel * 香港巴士維基 * Hong Kong's insect * 香港中學生大典 * 香港投資大全 * Horti * Ido por Koreani * 水利 * Germersheim * Gießen * GIGA * Gimnasia - gymnastics * Gliwice * Grel * Groenmarkt dutch * Grossomodo * Guadalinfo * Ekşi Sözlük * Spademanns Leksikon * Spiritueel * Språk * 書同文 * Sin Hogar * São João del-Rei * Slekt og familier * Słupsk * 31 Minutos * Abaeté * Abalorios * Abitur Wissen * Absurdopedia * Accessibilité * Ausbildung * BiblioAcid * Adozione * Aiko * Publicidade (gl.) * 賽車極限 * Psyklopedin * Publica * Real Jaén * Rechtskommentar * Psy * Onweer * Refrator * Reiten * Rennes * Ringen - sports * Restaurantes * 機動戦士ガンダムSEED Revival * Revoluciclopedia * Русский Saab клуб * Salmesykkel * Самоубийство Вики (info) (ru.) * Wolsung * Xiamen * Wrocław * Zlatibor * Zło * Nove Biologije * Costiera Amalfitana * 足球俱樂部 * Sociologie * Někdezemě * Tolololpedia (id.) * Telugu * Akademía * КриминалИнфо * Almería * Altes Europa * Amigos * Amazone * Andalu * Merkava * Minangkabau * Mittelalter * Modderów * Mexicanos en Australia * Mexique (Mexico) * Miasta (polish) (info) * 軒轅劍維基館 * Wikillano * Wochenend Kids * Wochenende * Ankara * Антикопирайт * Apocalipse * Apocalypsis * Arbeitslos * Asturias * Asuh * Atletismo * Auto Demain * Bangla * Barbatie * Baridas * Tourisme * Gdynia * Keremproject * Indonesiaku * Beidipedia * Bereber * Bergen * Bibliotek * Bildung * Biomedizinisches * Biotechno * Black Ice Tales * Boppard * Botánica * Naven * NeoLOCE * netprog * Nonciclopedia * Nuevos Medios * Nunyepedia (ast.) * Next Dimension * Observa * Pancreator * Hotel Cæsar * Lock On - Modern Air Combat * Might and Magic * Coches * CoDEV * Futebol * Flink * E-Feds * GCZ Archiv * qos group * AWMN * Mat * Ilmu Komputer * VFČ Līgas * SuperStar * Svenskasapor * SVT * Enseignement de la Technologie * Tianjin * tierschutz * 維基時刻表 wikiTimeTable * Toki Pona encyclopedia * Cyclisme * DDR * Corno * L'histoire de COM * Diaspora * ECJS * Eisenbahn * Groupes Normands * eLinguas * Kwish * Leftbbs * Hymnografie * Methodenbox * Metodologia Científica * Mythe * Pearl and Twister * FreeBiblio * EQ2 East * Energie Rinnovabili Alternative * Escalada * Escoteiros * TV Digital (Pt.) * 台灣廣告品牌代言人 * Überruhr * UGIR * UMA投込み寺 * Telekolleg * Tengo una idea * Tenis * Teoria * Thelemita * Torati * Encyklopedia tradycji * Tripitaka * Värmland * Valenciclopèdia * Valhall * La Cité * Vino * Vlaamse klanten in Brussel * Werder Bremen * 伪基百科 * Vereins * Verkeersmanagement * Usuarios de Odigo * Shaman King * São José * Storypedia * Stranno * SPIP * Royalisme * Schaatsles * Scheibenwelt * Schmeii * Escuela de seduccion * Seguridadredes * SGAE * Hembygd * Hukuk * Elektronik * 太空戰士 XI 網路版 * Fotografija * Sopelana * Srpstvo (Serbian) * SolidWorks * Tierras de penumbra * Trains (French) * Business owns - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * 國外渡假打工 ** Greek - Computers * 電腦應用百科 * ComputerWiki * BlackBerry German * Pocket PC * Wireless (id) * Google * LiveJournal wiki * Microsoft - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Open licence * AISoft - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Ubuntu * College * Open University of Israel * Université de Caen * Constitution (ja.) * Web * Public Transport * Politics (gl.) * Campaigns * Corinthians * Science (ru.) * 科学知识数据库 science * Autobahn * Archaeology (ru.) * Science (ur) * Prenatal * Merlin * Blognet * Geography (ru.) * Middle East Modern History * Heaven's Gate * Filetopia * Basket * Font * Pataphysics * Nietzsche - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Fun * no content - Mathematics (ru) * Lineage (ru) * KAL-Online * Nokia 770 * Nonsensopedia * Micropedia * Wicca * Smalltalk * Digit@lpedia * Wilderness (ru.) * Trams * Transhumanism * Space Explorers * Gothic * Gothic * Elancia * Cantonese ---- ---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ----